


Your Dragon Ate My Snowflake!

by LadySeaSauvage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Crossing Borders, Dana Scully/Gillian Anderson reference, David Bowie's Album Let's Dance, F/M, Kings Landing, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Little China Girl, Parliamentary form of government in Westeros, Pity Dates, Ruins of Ancient Kings Landing, Serious Moonlight, Squatter's Rights, The Battle of the Blackwater, The Gift, The Mud Gate, There is Smut!!!!, Tumblr reference, Undocumented People, Westeros, X-Files reference, blue roses, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeaSauvage/pseuds/LadySeaSauvage
Summary: This is a modern AU set in Westeros.Jon Snow is a Targaryen. He is not related to Sansa. All the Starks are ALIVE!!! The government is now parliamentary. Lord Stark is an MP and Rhaegar Targaryen is Prime Minister. Sansa Stark meets Jon Targaryen due to a fender bender. There is a definite attraction. Jon is a complete gentleman and Sansa is sassy. This will be multi-chaptered. Depends on where the characters take it!





	1. Through Blue Tully Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow is a Targaryen. He meets Sansa Stark due to a fender bender over a parking space. All the Starks are ALIVE. Lord Eddard Stark is an MP and Rhaegar Targaryen is PM in Parliament. They are on opposing sides of course. There are issues about undocumented people and squatters' rights in The Gift. This is only Chapter One!

Your Dragon Ate My Snowflake

 

Chapter One  Through Tully Blue Eyes

 

Sansa was trying to envision the theme for her senior project as she drove home from the Fashion Institute of Kings Landing. She was running options in her head. _Ok, let me think. Danny will of course, go tribal chic. All sensual, but tasteful. And I can depend on Margaery to go absurdly floral and overtly sexual. Maybe, I need to do something else?  Something a little different from my usual White Goth approach. Arya would say man tailoring and sharp edges. I guess I can add some metallic element to my theme. Mother would say that I should stay true to myself. I probably should stay true to my instincts. Keep with the Northern white and range my greys into midnight blue and perhaps go with a metallic blue and keep my highlight color red like the leave on the heart tree. Hum… I wonder, could I do a heart or Weirwood motif without looking craftsy???_

As Sansa was driving along, she decided to get a head start on everybody and stop by Cersei’s Fabric Importers, the biggest and best in town just to see if anything there would give her an extra spark. Yes, that’s what Tim Gunn would do.  _He might take an exploratory tour of fabrics before making a final decision_? _Wouldn’t he? Or was that cheating? This is my senior project, my own Project Runway!_

When making fashion decisions, she often thought of Tim Gunn from Project Runway. He was the epitome of class. Tim Gunn was Professor Lannister's absolute idol. Sometimes, Sansa even had to laugh when he would show up in a smug little Tim Gunn bowtie with an impeccable pocket square and perfect hair.

Sansa made up her mind and took the left into downtown Kings Landing heading toward Cersei's Fabrics. All she had to do was find a parking space. It was late afternoon and there were people rushing everywhere. People leaving their offices, shopping on their way home, and millennials getting an early start on the evening. Much to her surprise as she circled around the block for the second time she spied an open parking space. _This was it! Good Karma. Thank you Tim!_

She was aiming directly at the parking space and intended to steer forward and just swoop into the space.  She really hated parallel parking and the spot looked big enough. Sansa knew her white Fiat was exactly small enough to slide right into that spot. The sound of dual exhausts made Sansa look up just as a massive black Jeep started to barrel backwards paralleling into the same parking space. _Seven Hells! They can't see me. I'm so low to the ground and that Jeep is totally jacked up._ The huge spare tire of the Jeep crushed down onto the hood of Sansa’s 500X before she could even stop.

“No!” she screamed. “Not my Snowflake! She’s new.”

Sansa was too shocked to move, besides being pissed off at whoever this person was. _Big Jeep and all that_. She was going to lay them out. Sansa could feel her heart speed up and she flushed with anger.

“Hey, didn’t you see me!” she yelled. “I was half in the spot!”

The door of the jeep didn't even open but, she saw a figure vault through the open top and come running back toward her car. It was like 3-D in slow-motion. A young man dressed in black dress pants, white shirt with sleeves rolled up, buttons unbuttoned, and his tie askew.  Sansa’s window was open and she heard him cursing and talking to himself as he ran toward her car.

“Seven Hells! I didn't even see you. I was too lost in my head. I am so, so sorry! I think I've totally crushed your car. Yeah, of course my day would end like this.”  He muttered to himself. “Just one more issue.”

“Look, I don’t really give a shit about your day. You just screwed my day up royally! What about my car?” she spat back at him through the window.

“Let me get you out of the car at least, the door might be jammed.”

“I can get out on my own. Thank you, very much!”

Sansa tried the handle. It turned but the door wouldn’t budge. She pushed at it with her shoulder. She tried again harder.  She thought about kicking it.

“It obviously won’t open. Please let me help you.” He demanded politely.

He reached into the car for the handle, his hand accidently grazing Sansa’s knee. Then he took a deep breath and yanked the door open. He extended a hand to her to help her out of the car and then began his pleading again.

“I am so beyond sorry.  My day has just been running from bad to worse and now this. Please. Please let me take care of this.”

Their eyes fully locked on each other for the first time. Sansa stood there in awe of his amazing good looks and obvious civility. _Strong too. He pulled the door open and didn’t even break a sweat.  If I'm going to be in an accident, at least it's with someone super cute._

“Please miss, let me take care of this. Oh, by the way my name is Jon.” he continued.

“My name is Sansa, thank you for the extrication……”

Before she could get another word out, he pulled out his phone and asked Siri to call the closest towing company.

“Don’t worry. This was totally my fault. Totally. My insurance will pay for this.”

Neither of them realized that he was still holding her hand. They were standing so close that she could smell his cologne. It was Terre D’ Hermès. _He’s pricey. I’m impressed._ Jon looked down at her hand and then up again into her eyes. She was still flustered and her cheeks were flushed pink. He smiled cautiously.

“Please excuse me again for my stupidity and my rash behavior. Are you all right?” he said as he dropped her hand.

“I’m fine, but my Snowflake…. I mean my car.” She answered calmly, surprised that she wasn’t yelling at this guy.

He ran one of his hands through his hair only to catch his fingers in his man bun which he frustratedly ripped out letting the hair elastic fly so that he could just scratch his head. A full head of black curls shook loose.

“Seven Hells!” he muttered. “Shit. I can't believe I did this.”

A couple of minutes ago Sansa was ready to scream at the occupant of the Jeep. Instead to her surprise, she found herself about to say something comforting to him.

“Look it wasn't totally your fault. I had a million things on my mind. My head was totally somewhere else. When I saw the parking spot, I kind of nosedived in before really looking up. Please, please don't take it so seriously. It’s only a car. Cars can get fixed. I’m not hurt. You’re not hurt. It’s all OK.”

“I still can't believe how irresponsible I was to not look behind me. I was blowing off a little bit of steam. As long as you are alright. I couldn’t bear it. Excuse me, don’t go anywhere.”

_Where am I supposed to go?_

A flatbed had just pulled up and Jon walked over to the driver. They talked for a couple of minutes before he jogged back to Sansa.

“Do you want to tow your car to your Fiat dealership?”

“I actually don't know what to do. I just got this car two months ago. It hasn't even gone in for its first oil change, so I don't know. My father bought it from our local dealership in Wintertown.”

“In that case, if I can impose upon you more than I already have by wreaking your car, please let me send it to my mechanic and get it taken care of for you. This was totally my fault. I think you will need to gather your belongings from your car though because they will be taking it away.”

Sansa found herself listening to him intently. _He has a confidence about him._ She watched as one of the tow men drove Jon’s Jeep forward off of Sansa’s now crushed car. It made her cringe when she saw the damage.

“I fear it's going to take at least a week.” Jon said “Please let me help you put everything into my jeep and I'll get you home.”

_I’m surprised that I’m taking this so well. My new car is probably totaled. But this guy. I don’t know what to think. Begging and pleading with me. Then, that tone of authority in his voice. What’s up with that? And those muscles and that hair… What’s up with me? How superficial can I get? No, there was something magnetic in the touch of his hand. I couldn’t let go. And neither could he. Gods, I’m hallucinating from PTSD._

Sansa didn't realize how many books, cloth swatches, and sketch pads she had in her car. It took the two of them more than a couple of minutes to empty everything out and then settle it all into the backseat of his Jeep. She glanced at the gold embroidery on the seat covers. Sansa watched as her car was loaded onto the flatbed. Jon gave the man instructions and an address. Just then Sansa caught herself. _Wait a minute. Am I crazy? Did all this just happen? And am I letting some guy just put my car on a flatbed and drive it somewhere? What is going on? Does he think I'm stupid and naïve? Is he some kind of a slick good looking con artist?_

“Wait a minute. How do I know this is all cool?”

Jon looked around at her with such an apologetic look on his face. He looked worse than her brother Bran ever looked after punishment for hitting her youngest brother Rickon in the head. Sansa almost laughed because he truly looked distressed.

“I am so sorry. I know I've said this for the millionth time. I haven't even introduced myself properly. I'm John Targaryen. I work in the Parliament. Please, please excuse me. I have been nothing but absurd since this is happened.”

“No, it’s all good, sort of. I'm Sansa Stark. I'm a senior at the Fashion Institute. I was on my way to look at fabrics at Cersei's Fabric Importers when we met so unceremoniously.”

She held out her hand to Jon. They shook hands. His touch was like a magnet. He smiled at her ruefully. She smiled back, sassy. _What beautiful grey eyes. This might be my lucky day. At least I got into a car accident with a polite guy with a good job._

Jon continued to hold Sansa’s hand and looked directly into her Tully blue eyes as he spoke sincerely.

“The least I can do is take you to dinner. I was on my way to my friend Sam's record store. Yeah I know, old vinyls. My day has been so trying. I needed to get Zen and usually thumbing through the vinyls chills me out. Would you like to accompany me? I certainly hope so. All your stuff is in my jeep and I still need to get you home. How about it?”

“I believe I can deal with that.”

Sansa didn't have a whole lot of choice.  She actually wasn't even sure why she said yes. She should've just called Margaery to pick her up and gone home. She still had everything to do on her senior project. _He sure is a cutie pie and maybe looking at those vinyls will give me some ideas. After all, the artwork on old album covers is really amazing._

“I guess you won. You got the spot after all.”

“I didn't think it was a contest.”

“I know you're right. Sorry for that. I can get a little sarcastic when I'm hungry.”

“Then come, let me just take you to dinner immediately.”  

_Those eyes oh yes, the authority in his voice and his command of himself and even his frustration with himself._

 Jon offered Sansa his arm and the two of them walked down the street toward the restaurant.

“Is Chinese alright with you? How about we talk over a Kung Pao Chicken or something. It’s actually in the next block if you don't mind.”

“No I don't at all, I didn’t sustain any damage.” She replied too much of a smart ass. Still, she was enjoying her hand holding onto his muscular arm.

“Are you sure?”

“Sorry. I'm not trying to be a bitch. This just wasn't how my afternoon was supposed to end up.”

“Nor mine either. In fact, I had planned to go to Sam's first until the sun set and it got a little cooler. Then I was going to take a long hard run. That usually gets me straightened out and helps me put my mind back together.”

“Inquiring minds just have to know. What’s bugging you? I’m going crazy trying to start my senior design project but, if you work in the Parliament you must have something major on your mind.”

_Is this guy about to tell me his whole life story? I mean yeah, I expect his insurance to pay for my car. Am I right or am I wrong? Those eyes those grey stormy eyes are just getting to me. I think hanging out with Margaery has pushed me over the edge. I'm getting to be as superficial as she is. By the gods I'm here. I may as well get dinner out of this. Oh yeah and the ride home!_

As they walked Sansa noticed that Jon kept looking at her. He didn't seem to take his eyes off of her as if she might disappear. _He is very intense, very heavy duty intense._

“So don't keep me in suspense. What’s up with you that's got you crashing into cars? You’re a danger to yourself you know as well as others.”

“Are you sure you want to hear this? It’s probably boring in comparison to your life.”

“Try me. I'm a design major. I spend all my time sewing. Nose to the grind stone and all that. Well, nose to the sewing machine actually.”

They reached the restaurant and Jon opened the door like a proper gentleman. The maître d’ appeared to know him and immediately ushered them over to a quiet table. Jon pulled Sansa’s chair out for her to sit and then sat down across from her. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

“All right. So I'm an attorney and I spend my days drafting laws. It wasn't my idea to do this. It was my father’s and in that regard, I more or less had no choice. So…

A server brought typical Chinese restaurant menus laminated in old plastic.They both studied them intently, each sneaking peeks at the other over the top. Sansa caught Jon looking at her and laughed.

“Got ya, I’m ready to order.”

Jon nodded to the server who immediately returned to their table. He looked to Sansa first. Then wrote down her order of Sichuan eggplant. Jon ordered Kung Pao Chicken. Jon continued to explain.

“…So right now I'm trying to draft a law to ensure the rights of the free people up in the area called the Gift. Are you familiar with homesteading? How if you stay on land long enough it becomes yours. It seems as though we have a lot of undocumented people that have come over our northernmost border at the Wall. They are either seeking asylum or squatter’s rights. Seven Hells, I must be boring you.”

“No, you're not boring me. You're trying to help people. I’m familiar with this political issue. It’s very controversial right now. My father is an MP from the North so, I know exactly what you're talking about.”

“Even though it’s a hot topic, I feel as though I am the only person dealing with the minutiae of these issues sometimes.”

“You're wrong. My father has been dealing with this issue for years. If you're working in Parliament then you might've heard of my father. He's Lord Eddard Stark.”

Jon's face turned absolutely red with embarrassment.

“I don't know how to say this but, I'm kind of working with your father. My father is the Prime Minister, Rhaegar Targaryen. I'm really embarrassed now.”

“No, don't be embarrassed. This is a real situation. What you're doing is for real. While I'm just flouncing around here designing expensive clothes or trying to design expensive clothes and you're trying to change the world.”

“I'm the one that's embarrassed really. You know it was easier when I was just begging your forgiveness for me crashing your car to death. Now I've crushed to death, the car of Lord Eddard’s daughter. I can't even talk now. Your father is my mentor, against my own father's wishes. Let’s look at this in a different way. Let’s just say we met under interesting circumstances and now we're having dinner together. All right?”

Jon looked intently at Sansa. She smiled back at him. The waiter brought their food and sakè. Sansa asked for chopsticks. They continued to talk as they ate.

“It’s OK, we can get through this. Come on.”

She poured the sakè into the two shot glasses and handed one to Jon. Their fingers touched and she felt that magnetic pull again. They toasted each other with a laugh. Then, took the shot like champs.

For the rest of the evening, Sansa described her designs, her inspirations and motivations, her color palettes, her thoughts, her wishes to travel, and what it was like to live up North.  Jon just listened. He stared intently at her. He hung on every word she said. _I never had anybody so interested in what I was doing before. He makes me feel important. He makes me feel like this has some meaning. And he keeps looking at me with those eyes those grey eyes like storm clouds. I can see the way his eyes change as he listens to me. In his eyes are the exact palette of greys I want to use. Looking in those eyes, I could make everything in my collection grey. Storm grey, lightning grey, morning grey, evening grey, every grey._

When they had finished dinner, Jon nodded to the waiter to bring the check. She noticed that Jon was old fashioned. Rather than using a card, he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a billfold and slipped a hundred into the envelope. He told the waiter to keep the change. Jon stood up quickly and came over to her chair. He pulled it out for her and offered his hand.

“Since your father is Lord Stark, then with all due respect, you are a Lady. May I escort you back to my jeep, my Lady Stark?”

“Why, yes, you may. So, if your father is the PM, then he is a Lord? Are you a Lord?”

“No I'm just a hack.”

“Actually I doubt that. Then, you must be destined to become a Lord.”

“Destined or doomed. However you'd like to put it.”

They walked back to the car with Jon describing Sam’s album store in great detail. They stopped and looked in the windows as they went by.

“Looks like an inspiring place. I could use an inspiration at this point. Too bad its closed now.” said Sansa wearily.

“Sam closes early during the week. It’s a brilliant weekend hangout. It’s even better than I can describe.”

Sansa noticed that Jon kept looking over at her. Their eyes met, they both smiled shyly. When they got to his Jeep, Jon had to lift her up to get in. It was so high above the ground. He lifted her up onto the running board, helped her get seated and leaned in so close to buckle the triple harness as they were riding without a roof. Only a roll bar. Then he jumped in the other side and buckled up. Even in the growing darkness, Sansa appraised the Jeep again. Her eyes caught on the design of the golden dragon on the dash. That was the same as the golden embroidery on the seats, she had glanced at earlier.

“Hey, this is a 2014 Black Dragon!”

“Yes it is that. My pride and joy until of course our disaster! I’m so embarrassed. Remember I'm going to get that all taken care of. OK? Now tell me how to get you home or are we going to drive around all night aimlessly.”

 _Those eyes and a sense of humor, brain and the heart too. This is some guy_.

Sansa gave Jon directions all the way to her apartment on the other side of Kings Landing. Jon parked and got out to help her out of the jeep. She was able to unbuckle the triple harness. He reached up and lifted her out and down to the ground. They stood there for a moment his hands on her waist. The magnetic pull was apparent for both of them.

“This is been quite a new experience for me” Sansa remarked breathing in Jon’s cologne again. _I hope I still smell of my Santorini Vine, so he thinks I have some panache._

“This has certainly been an eventful evening and again I'm sorry my car ate your car. My Dragon ate your Snowflake. I don’t know if that’s funny or sad.”

“It’s all right. It’s all right. I'm sure we'll get it sorted out.”

Jon helped Sansa get all of her things out of the back of his Jeep and walked with her to the door carrying most of her belongings. She had to balance a couple of things on her knee trying to get the key out of her Speedy to open the door.

“Please allow me.”

“Ok.” she said and handed him the key.

Jon unlocked the door, still holding her stuff and pushed the door open with his knee. He allowed Sansa to enter and followed her into foyer of her apartment.

“You can just put everything down here. I’ll figure it out in the morning.

“Thanks for understanding,” Jon said. “I have to go, I believe I still need that run.”

With that, he loped back to his Jeep and gunned it out of sight. Sansa felt exhausted and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. All she could see were Jon's eyes, their shifting palette of grey. She couldn't get that out of her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to write by dictation and allow my characters to lead me along on their story. I just put Chapter Two up and when I went to add a title to Chapter One it erased all my notes. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate them. Please keep reading. Note: This is a strong and intelligent Jon. Thanks to all. Hope you like it. Working on Chapter Three now.


	2. Through Northern Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Jon tells Lord Eddard what happened. Lord Eddard checks on Sansa. Jon and Sansa send cryptic text messages. They get ready to go out on a run. This chapter goes through Sansa's thoughts about meeting Jon.

Chapter Two  Through Northern Eyes

 

Early the next morning Sansa got an urgent call from her father.

“Are you OK? Is everything OK?”

“Yes dad everything's fine so of…”

“I want you to know that Jon told me exactly what happened. He’s a good young man regardless of his father. But I'll leave that alone. Apparently, the two of you forgot to exchange information and he needs your phone number. Shall I give it to him? After all he does know where you live. He told me that he got you home safely last night. I have warned him about driving that Black Dragon more than twice. I must admit, I have ridden in it a couple of times myself. Death defying. Yes, if you can believe that of your old father. So my Sansa, can I give him your phone number?”

“Of course, dad. Please do. You may as well give me his as well. I think I'm going to have to work out some transportation issues with him.”

Lord Eddard gave her Jon's number and like a good father reminded her to keep up with her studies.

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too.”

_I'm going to text this guy and I'm gonna let him see my sassy self because yesterday I've got no idea what came over me. I mean I am thoroughly upset with myself for falling for those muscles and those grey eyes. Not to mention the man bun. Did I take a look at his buns? I guess I couldn't tell in those dress pants. Anyway that's beside the point. I think I was just in shock last night and he sounded so much like my dad that I just fell in line. And then, I wonder why my dad never mentioned that he was mentoring someone? It has been quite a while since we've had a whole family sit down dinner and dad is never one for work conversation since it is so stressful. I didn't even know he was working on this kind of legislation. I'm really proud of him. Does he think I'm just an airhead? Anyway, just as point of fact, I need to know what's up with my car. I need my snowflake fixed to perfection. I'm not standing for anything less._

Instead of just dictating directly to Siri, Sansa held the phone in her hand and thought before she dictated. She wanted to make sure her message was clear and conveyed a little piece of the real Sansa to Mr. Authority/you sound just like my dad. She took a deep breath and began.

“ **Hi Jon I'm just connecting up with you I’m a bit unclear about what I have to do with my insurance my father is so busy I don’t want to throw this on him so I am trying to take care of it myself I would appreciate it if you would get back in touch with me to clear this up I’m very anxious about completing my senior project and need my transportation!”**

A text came back so quickly, he must've had the phone right in his hand or sitting in front of him at his desk. _Well I don't know what he does._ The text was exceedingly cryptic. _Thank the gods, he doesn’t use emoji’s!_

“ **Your last class finishes at?”**

**“Therefore I will be there to pick you up at your appointed hour”**

**“At your convenience always Jon”**

_That was certainly a work text. I wonder if my father is standing right over him. It would be very unfair of me to put him on the spot right in front of Dad. I think I'll let this go for now. He’s going to get a sassy text later on. A sassy, sassy text._

She wanted to answer his text immediately. Then he would know she was online as well. Sansa held her breath and counted to 10 then five more to 15 and then six more to 21 her last name day.

**“Jon please put this number in as one of your contacts I will be finished today at the fashion institute at 4:30 I hope that is convenient for you please let me know if it is not thank you I am making this number into a contact for you now.”**

_All I need is the photo to go with it. Oh, that sounds good. Yeah! There's a little bit of force in there. If only I wasn’t such a Siri junkie. I just ramble on and on_.

Sansa watched as the dots appeared indicating a text. Perfect timing.

**“I will be there at 4:45 exactly until then”**

Later on that afternoon Sansa got another text. It’s simply read. **“run or walk?”**

 **“Both”** she bounced back. 

A text bounced back. **“OK better be ready”**

_I wonder what that means? Good thing I have an extra set of clothes. I wonder if he means do I want to go running with him. Or is he proposing a romantic walk? As far as I can tell he's probably proposing a brow beating run._

Another text from Jon popped... **“See ya”**

_That sounds like a challenge. I guess I'll be changing into my running clothes._

She didn't want to seem like an idiot so Sansa put aside an hour and researched the problems of the undocumented in the Gift. It seems there had been a long history going way back. Way, way back. There had once actually been a wall dividing the North from the far north. The wall stood for thousands upon thousands of years, until it went the way of the glaciers with global warming. Global warming had wreaked havoc, flooding the old fishing villages and established settlement areas for people who had lived off the grid for all these millennia. A mass migration was triggered many centuries ago. Recently during the past few decades, people had again streamed over this ancient demarcation line and into The Gift. Sansa had been to The Gift with her father. It was very beautiful. It was much colder there than at Winterfell. Still, people had created lives for themselves. Families had been there now for generations. With the advent of the long summer that was upon them now, there was another wave of immigrants and undocumented people. The current government at Kings Landing, Jon’s father included, feared that they would soon take over too much of the land which had once been given freely.

_This is Northern history, I should know this. Especially since, I claim to draw my inspiration from the North. I really need to get more political. I remember, but I don’t remember. Just too interested in other things like clothes, parties, boys, clothes, pets, friends, photography and clothes. I know enough now…. Well… I have some facts, more or less, so I won't sound like an idiot when the topic arises. What exactly am I going to wear? How shallow can I get?_

Sansa taught aerobics at the Institute three times a week so she went downstairs to her gym locker to find something that wasn't sweaty. As she was rummaging through her locker and bag she could hear her mother say “the first impression is always the most important.” Sansa is stopped dead. _I don't even remember what I was wearing yesterday. What was his first impression of me? I wonder if he's just doing this because he's afraid of my father or afraid of displeasing my father or losing his position. No, he’s the PM’s son. That’ll never happen. And he knows he's got to get my car fixed. What was I wearing?  Whatever it was, it was stylish at least I know that!_

Thinking about John's cologne last night, his wonderful scent, Sansa decided to jump into a quick shower. Santorini Vine body wash and cologne. _Of course shower before I sweat so I have great smelling sweat._ By 4:35, she had dressed to her satisfaction in a pair of knee length jogging pants that Margaery had designed, so of course, they had some strategically placed mesh panels. Margaery vowed they were for stretching and cross training. All the while Sansa knew Margaery’s goal was to be the Betsey Johnson of Westeros. Then a sleek top of her own design. White with black winter trees growing from the bottom and spreading their limbs up and out, across the top and on the shoulders. At the very tips here and there were a scattering of red leaves of the Weirwood tree. Just enough for contrast, she tended to be a minimalist. She threw on her favorite red Nikes. A little beat up but they would do. Finally, she applied sunscreen, blush and chap stick against the wind. She brushed through her hair and left it loose. She would braid it up when they got to their destination. _Riding in that open cab, would do a number on her hair._ Sansa checked the time and grabbed the humongous bag she had been toting around all day. At 4:44 she walked out the front door of the Fashion Institute. There bigger and louder than life itself, about as big as a dragon, she saw Jon's Jeep idling a few paces ahead. Jon must've been watching for her in his rearview and he did that amazing vault thing again and came around to help her up into the jeep.

“You know I am fully capable of climbing in.”

“I don't doubt that. Your father made me promise that I would secure you in the seat. I can't have Lord Eddard’s daughter bouncing out or hitting your head on the roll bar. That would only add insult to injury. Or in this case, injury to insult or injury to injury. Whichever way you want to put it.” he continued as Sansa climbed in.

She allowed him to buckle the triple harness stating, “Next time I'm doing this myself.”

“I reserve the right to make a safety check.”

“Did my father talk about me like I was so fragile or empty headed. His empty headed daughter studying fashion.”

“Quite the contrary he praised your choices. To quote Lord Eddard: “She is sharp and exacting and sees so much beauty in the world. I am so proud that she has always chosen to reflect the culture of the North in her designs.” So you'll have to tell me? Do you fancy a run on the beach? I know a place where we can drive down right onto the sand.”

“Here’s something you don't know about me. I'm at aerobics instructor, so I can definitely handle your run.”

“Let’s go then.”

Jon started the jeep up with a roar. He smiled approvingly at Sansa, then queued up a song on his iPhone. It was Bowie. Little China Girl.

“When I thought of you today, I thought of this song.”

“Why because we had Chinese food last night?

“No, because you were wearing red heels with your jeans yesterday and you never once took them off. I was impressed.”

_At least he remembers what I was wearing last night. By the gods, I'm a total wipeout. It’s got to be the PTSD…. not the grey eyes it's the PTSD._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I appreciate all feedback. It helps.Chapter Three will be through Jon's Eyes. Chapters One & Two have been through Sansa's. You might think this is filler but I get hung up on logistics and the movement of characters. I think this is an interesting look into a vulnerable 21 year old mind.


	3. Through Storm Grey Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a date with Sansa viewed through Jon's eyes and in his head. Jon takes Sansa to the beach at Blackwater Bay. They see the ruins of the original city. Jon can dance. He likes to headbang on the beach. They both love Bowie music. First kisses are included. Both characters have a sense of humor! Chapter Four is HYSTERICAL. It's coming soon.

Chapter Three   Through Storm Grey Eyes

As he drove to the Fashion Institute, Jon went over in his head the conversation he had with Lord Eddard. He couldn't help but be honest. There was no way around it. The truth will always out. That’s for sure and Lord Eddard didn't deserve any deceptions. Besides it was his fault. He was taking on too much, staying at the office way too late, and stressing himself completely. He just couldn't get the people out of his mind. Every time he visited The Gift, conditions appeared worse and worse. His father's party cared so little for them saying they were not Westerosi anyway. They were just opportunists looking for a handout, was his opinion. Jon shook his head.

_No leave that at the office. I'm finally going somewhere with a stunningly gorgeous woman, who I met in the craziest way. And here I am thinking about work. She’s got miraculously blue eyes, flawless skin, and hair the color of sunset. How did I get so lucky? What song should I play for her? Some Bowie?_

Music really made his environment. When he wasn’t actually playing or listening to music he still had a constant soundtrack of 70’s and 80’s music in his head. That’s why he was going to Sam's yesterday. Just to listen to whatever Sam was spinning and see if there were any new trade-ins.

When she stepped out of the door, the first thing he saw was that her hair was loose and fiery. Sansa Stark was a knockout. She certainly had knocked him out yesterday. Little China Girl, he thought as he vaulted through the top of his Jeep to get her bag and help her in. Even though they exchanged conversation his mind raced.

_What does she really think of me? Does she think I'm an asshole? I wonder if she thinks I'm compensating. Big car little dick. What would even make me say that? That’s what you get when all your buddies are foul mouthed. I wonder if this is a pity date. I wonder if this is a date at all. Maybe she just wants to make sure I fix her car? I’ll wager she's as tough as her father said she was._

“Let me help you.”

“I can get into this monster Jeep, by myself.”

“I realize that. The point is, I’d like to help you. Please let me take your bag and stow it safely in back.”

Jon placed her bag safely under some cargo netting in the back. Next he jumped up on the running board beside her. Sansa startled a bit.

“What are you doing?”

“I must check your harness, we’re going off-roading and onto the beach. Hope you don’t mind the bouncing.”

“Nor the wind in my hair. I didn’t bother with a proper braid. I knew I’d end up all windblown and looking frightful. So, I'll fix it before we run.”

“Can I play a song for you? When I thought of you today, I thought of this song. Bowie’s Little China Girl.”

“Because we had Chinese food last night?”

“No, because you were wearing red heels with your jeans yesterday and you never once took them off. Now you’re wearing red running shoes.”

“But there’s no red shoes in that song.”

Jon had already queued up the song. He turned the Dragon on and it roared. He drove carefully out of the parking lot, aware that people were looking at them. When he hit the highway they took off. They could barely hear the music over the wind and the engine. His iPhone shuffled the music to Space Oddity as they sped down the highway.

“Ground control to Major Jon” Sansa yelled, her hand gripping his on the shift. “Do you mind not going 80 miles an hour?”

“I'm not. It only seems that way”

“Oh yeah! Then why is your speedometer reading 80?”

“I'm sorry I guess I always drive too fast. Too much work and no fun.”

“Slow down. Let’s just have fun. Now, let it all go and just be with me. Have some fun for a change!”

Her hand was tightly gripping his on the shift. Again, he felt that magnetic pull that came from her, just like yesterday. He wouldn't have moved his hand for anything in the world. _I want her hand to stay right where it was all the way to the beach_. Actually, Jon had been driving so fast that they were just about there. One more turn off and they were on his secret road.

“Nobody ever comes down here. This is where the ruins of the original Kings Landing are.” he proudly announced to Sansa.

Jon continued to slow down. Then he downshifted carefully so Sansa’s hand would remain on his. He cruised the Jeep down into the sand and stopped facing the water. Sansa looked it Jon approvingly. As he unbuckled her and helped her down, she began to correct him.

“You know, you're wrong about the red shoes. That’s Lets Dance. Same album. Different song. Bet you were thinking, put on your red shoes and dance the blues.  

“You’re right. I'm wrong. I don't care. You’re still wearing red sneakers. So it applies at this moment.”

“Let’s run!”

Sansa sprinted it off away from the Jeep. Jon ran after her and caught up in a few seconds. He could hear their foot falls in the sand. They were running in synchronicity. Their foot falls together. Even their breathing settled into the same pattern.

_This is just what I needed. My run last night only pulled my head together enough to talk to Lord Eddard. This feels good to run in rhythm with someone. Especially, someone like Sansa. I truly enjoy her company. I’ve always had to be good at being alone. I want to be with her.  She makes me feel so sane._

They ran along Blackwater Bay. Above them rose the ruins of the fortifications of the old city. Jon was familiar with each of the gates. He had explored them all over the years. This was the Mud Gate. Centuries ago, a fierce battle had been fought right here and on the waters of Blackwater Bay itself. Hundreds of ships set aflame and thousands of people died. Even as a child, this beach was one of his favorite places. His father had taken him throughout the ruins of the ancient city. When Jon was little, his father would tell him stories of knights, tourneys, kings, and courts.  He knew the complete history of Westeros.   _This was sacred ground for both sides_. He could feel the fervor of those who gave their lives for their beliefs. That powered him to this day. _Standing up for what you believe is right._ His father always said he had a warrior soul.

“Sansa, come here for a second.” Jon called. “This is the Mud Gate.  This is where the Baratheon pretender, Stannis lost his fleet in the Bay. The knights battled face to face for entrée into the Kings Landing of old.  They were repulsed, not by the child King but by his wily uncle, a Lannister.

Sansa had been examining the crumbling high walls. She turned to look at Jon.

“You are full of stories.”

“Thanks. At least you didn't say I was full of shit. No, you told me that yesterday.”

“I did NOT say you were FULL of shit. I told you I didn't give a shit about your day. Remember, but that was before you told me about what you were doing. Now I understand. While we're on the subject, what about my snowflake, dragon boy?”

“All right. I talked to my mechanic today. No internal damage. You’re going to need a new hood, front fender, lights, basically everything in the front is going to be replaced. I already had them put in the order for the parts.”

“Jon, thank you. I adore my little car. It was kind of a pre-graduation gift from my parents. Before that I had been driving around in my brother Robb’s hand me down. Yeah, the old family SUV. Bright red, the one with the TV in the back to keep the little ones quiet. It was not a good look.”

"So what did he get?"

"Well, this is the funny part. He got the 2014 Oscar Mike Jeep. You know Oscar Mike means on the move, right? He went into the Army after graduation from University. I remember looking at the Dragon Jeep. I can still hear my father say “oh no, no dragons in this house!” My father didn't let Robb get it tricked out like yours. He wouldn't let him remove the doors, much less the top."

“Ha, my father had no say in the matter. He asked me to become an attorney and I did. After that, all bets were off, as you can see. We’re not even on the same side of the chamber in parliament.”

“I gather that since you're with my father.”

“Your father has the warrior spirit.”

“There you go again, Jon. no matter what we're talking about, you drift back to work. You have got to let that go. You are going to end up with gray hairs among those fantastic curls of yours.”

Sansa reached up and plucked one of his sweaty curls.

“You know what they say; all work and no play will give you a bad hair day.”

“You are comical. You really make me laugh.”

Sansa’s hand was still plucking at his curls. Jon reached up and took it. _There it is again. A pull like gravity. I wouldn't mind orbiting around her._ He pulled and she turned easily into his arms. Face to face. Grey eyes to blue.  

“I just have to ask you one question. This isn't a pity date, is it?"

"A pity date? On who's part?"

He could feel her spine straighten and she almost moved away from him. He couldn’t help it, he pulled her closer. The attraction between them was just too strong. She didn’t resist.  

“It’s not a pity date on my part.”

“Nor mine.”

“Good, then this next part will be OK.”

Jon followed his heart and kissed Sansa. As his arms tightened around her, he could feel her curve into him. The smell of her was delicious. Her lips were tender against his. He dared not go too far. He was a gentleman. The both parted breathless. Sansa spoke first.

“Let’s finish our run and straighten out those Bowie songs.”

They ran back to the Jeep. Jon running beside Sansa and sneaking glances at her. _Did I just tell her the history of the Battle of Blackwater and then kiss her? I wonder if she was interested. History is SO not romantic. And at least twice she had to pull me back out of thinking about work! Definitely glad for that. I wonder if I knew ever met her brother Robb at University or if he was at military school? The Starks are a reserved lot, except for this one. She's got a great sense of humor and by the gods, the softest lips I've ever felt. How many girls? Did I ever kissed any of them like that? Probably not. Those lips. I'm forgetting my Bowie and I pride myself on my 70’s and 80’s trivia. She definitely does the wildest things to me. The wildest thing is, I'm so turned upside down. She seems to know as much as I do about music or at least close. Her dad will kill me if I pull any moves on her. Damn, she’s right! I think I could ask her out again, since we've established this is not a pity date. She probably would go out with me to Sam's 70’s – 80’s night._

They ran back to the Jeep keeping pace with each other until they were about 30 yards away. Suddenly, Sansa took off like a bolt of lightning out of nowhere. She ran, heels high kicking all the way back.

“I won!”

“Who said it was a race?”

“Nobody. It just felt so good. I ran track in high school so I know how to dig down deep."

“I can see that. I fenced in high school and college. My father is an avid swordsman. I've probably had a sword in my hand since I could stand.”

“So did you win anything?”

“Yeah always number one in my school. University too. We were top of our division. I don’t mean to brag. I trained very hard. I made the Westerosi National Team.”

“You did? I’m impressed.”

“Yes. But my father wouldn't let me go.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, he sent me to law school instead. He said I needed to learn to beat my opponents with my brains not just my brawn, as the saying goes.”

“Wow, your dad had a lot of influence in your life choices didn’t he?”

“If you could call them choices. Unfortunately it's always been just he and I. My mother died from complications after I was born, so he's all I've ever had."

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm used to such a big family."

Sansa’s voice faltered as she spoke. Jon watched as her eyes looked away from him toward the water. He knew she was trying to think of something to say. He didn't want her to think this was sad. It’s just the way his life was.

“Hey, miss runner. Let’s crack open a couple waters and listen to those Bowie songs. We can check out the videos too."

Jon walked over to the Jeep, opened the back door and lifted the window, he wedged the door so they could sit inside with their feet swinging in the air.

“All right, I'm gonna pull these videos up now. I'm sure you’re right. The red shoes reference comes from Let's Dance.”

"Play Little China Girl. I want to know what made you think of me. I think it was just the Chinese restaurant."

Sansa laughed. She looked beautiful in the twilight on the beach. With the sun setting, the only light came from the iPad. She glowed like reflected candlelight. They sat side by side, skin to skin, and thigh to thigh. Jon felt a wonderful magnetic connection with this gorgeous woman next to him. The two of them were leaning so closely together that finally Sansa leaned onto Jon. Her hair fell against his chest. He carefully put his arm around her. They watched the video a couple more times.

“Maybe it's just that I like this song. Sansa, your skin is like porcelain. There’s the connection. Like porcelain china.” he said carefully brushing strands her hair away from her cheek with his fingers.”

“You’re wrong. Look, Chinese restaurant, therefore, it was the MSG.”

“Maybe it was just the MSG.” he whispered stroking her cheek. “You have skin like the finest porcelain. Sure are tough as nails aren't you? I like that.”

“Good because I'm not easily broken.”

“Nor would I ever try to break you.” He said as he bent his face to her’s and kissed her again.

_Oh, no!!! I'm kissing Lord Eddard’s daughter. First, I smash her car. Now I kiss her. The man is going to kill me. All seven hells await me, and I don't even believe in the Seven. Shit! Shit! Shit! Am I breaking trust with him? I hope not. I think I'm beginning to need this girl. That's it. That's the Little China girl connection. I’m a mess without my Little China Girl. His life was a mess before he met her._

When their lips parted Jon said, “I know why it was Little China Girl.”

“Oh you do. so tell me.”

“Because there's the line I feel a wreck without my Little China Girl. When I met you yesterday, I was a total wreck. I was miserable, overworking myself. Then we slammed into each other's lives and I felt like everything shifted into a better place. That’s why it’s Little China Girl.”

“I’ve been known to have that effect. I am kind of bossy. You certainly were a wreck. You seem a lot calmer today.

“See the other connection still stands. You had the red shoes and I had the blues. Until now of course. You’ve still got the red shoes. So let's dance!”

“Right here?”

“I can make it happen. Just reshuffle the album and crank it. Let’s dance out here on the beach.”

Jon tweaked some adjustments on his iPad. Some serious moonlight poured out of the speakers. Jon lifted Sansa out of the back and led her around the front. He took a second and turned on just the running lights. The two of them danced like 80’s head bangers until they fell down laughing into the sand.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m having a brilliant time, Jon. I mean I don't really want to stop but, tomorrow is Friday. I've got to get things organized. We have an initial runway. At least two pieces must be shown. I've got a little more to do to get everything ready. I hope you understand. Would you mind taking me home?”

“No, not at all. I want you to know that I had a fantastic evening with you. I truly enjoyed the way we figured out the Little China Girl and the red shoes quandary.”

Jon helped Sansa back into the jeep. She buckled her own harness but, he did a double check. They drove to Sansa’s still listening to the same shuffle, laughing and singing together. At her apartment, she allowed him lift her out and walk her to the front door.

“Tomorrow night, would you like to go to Sam's store, The Citadel with me? He's going to be spinning real 70’s and 80’s vinyls. He has a mint copy of Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. I'm just dying to hear Stairway to Heaven directly from vinyl. Sansa, honestly, if I stand here any longer I'm going to want to kiss you, kiss you again, and then, kiss you again. I realize you have work to do.”

“And I want you to continue kissing me. Thanks for understanding. I really do need to finish my pieces.”

“So let's agree to one more kiss and then you text me tomorrow.”

Jon took a deep breath and enfolded Sansa in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. This kiss was deeper. She leaned into him and he heard her sigh. He couldn't help but slide his tongue between her lips and search for hers. She responded eagerly then she broke the kiss.

“You’re right. I could go on like this for the rest of the evening. However, I've got to pieces to show tomorrow. Discipline now. Fun later.”

_I could go on like this till my lips fell off or I became totally entangled with her. Lose myself completely. Step back Jon, before you get yourself in trouble._   

Like a gentleman he waited till she opened her door to the apartment. She blew him a kiss. Then he turned and ran back to the Jeep. He stopped once and shouted back over his shoulder.

“Text me tomorrow.”

“I will. Don't worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my smart and funny characters. They are really telling me their story. I don't know how long it will go but HINT....HINT... The next chapter is unique! It's about to be edited. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments and the kudos. Thanks for reading my work!!!


	4. The Pity Date Challenge..... A Dream Sequence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rambling dream sequence. The reader gets into the minds of both Jon and Sansa via a game show: the challenge is to describe your worst pity date.

Chapter Four    The Pity Date Challenge...... A Dream Sequence.

 

Are you ready for a pity date challenge with our contestants, Jon and Sansa? The big question for today: Is this a pity date?

 

Sansa can you define a pity date?

Let me tell you my idea of a pity date. Actually this is more of a pitiful date but this is the first thing I can think of. OK a guy thinks he has to take me out because he has crashed into my car. And he's afraid of my father. So he asks me out for a run… not knowing I teach aerobics and ran track in high school. I say yes and go out for a run with the guy. Then halfway through the run I realize I’m besting him to the point where he arrives back at his vehicle absolutely winded. Then of course he develops chest pains. Furthermore the chest pains are so bad that I end up driving him to the emergency room in his huge Jeep. I can hardly even reach the pedals.  Then to add to the insult he has to get into one of those hospital gowns where his butt hangs out and as far as the people in the emergency room are concerned I am his next of kin. Yes. That is a pitiful date. It didn’t happen, but that’s so pitiful.

 

Wait… wait! I've got another pity date for you. All right this is a pity not pitiful date. A guy crashes into your car and then you've got no way home. So of course he volunteers to take you home. But in the meantime he volunteers to take you to dinner. I get very sarcastic when I’m hungry. That’s rude and I feel bad that I’m being rude. I try to be nice. Now you go to dinner and he tells you his whole sad pitiful life story. Then you find out during your conversation that he works for your father. He's totally embarrassed because he has totally screwed up. Or he's afraid he has totally screwed up his relationship with his mentor… your dad because his car demolished yours. So then he takes you home. Then trips out and goes for a run. That's a pity date! But not too bad because everybody’s embarrassed.

 

OK, Jon. Your turn. What's a pity date for you?

Let me tell you about a pity date. OK. A pity date is when you have totally demolished a girl’s car and it's not only just any random girl. She's gorgeous. You take her out to dinner because she starting to get snippy with you. Then she tells you her whole life story. On and on and on and you're thinking all I wanted to do was feed this girl and then get her home. She is adorable and funny so you listen while she goes on and on and on. Of course you have to drive her all the way to the other side of Kings Landing. Since you wreaked her car you do have to be gentleman enough to carry all of her stuff rather her junk to her door. So you help her with all of her junk. She has a ton of stuff. You don't even have a clue what it is. Finally you get it all the way into her foyer… put it all down on the floor and she says I'll take care of this in the morning. See you. She doesn't even say thank you for the dinner and the ride home. But that might be excusable because your car ate her car. That dinner was a pity date and she made you pay! Both monetarily and emotionally!

 

I can go one better or even worse, however you wish to look at it! This is a self pity date. Imagine you meet this gorgeous, gorgeous girl. Of course it's for all the wrong reasons. The two of you were trying to park in the same parking spot at the same time. Your huge Jeep just happened to eat her little tiny Fiat and it's dented beyond recognition. You feel terrible. She gets hungry before you drive her home like the gentleman you are. So you go out to grab some Chinese. You think everything's going OK. You try to apologize, explaining the stress at your job and try not to sound like too much of a pompous asshole. Like I have some fabulous stressful job and I'm just so stressed because I'm so high and mighty and I'm just so up there in the world. She totally knocks you down because she innocently says “oh you might know my father.” Shit her father turns out to be the man that you look up most to in this whole world. Shit shit shit you become the most embarrassed and self pitying asswipe in the world.  Of course her father is going to find out. All of the hard work and all of the career building that you have done has been destroyed by a simple parking indiscretion. Unfortunately it’s not a simple parking indiscretion. Your car crushed hers so you become a totally misery eating wimp. Finally you MUST go and confess to her father. That's a pity date. That's a total pity perfect scenario. She feels pity for you. You feel pity for yourself. It's just an all around totally encompassing pity date.

 

All right, Sansa. Can you best his pity date? On the pity date scale, what is your worst pity date?

All right. Let me think about this one. OK. My worst pity date is going out with a guy who has left me with no means of transportation. So I have to either rely on my friends or rely on him. I choose to rely on him because my friends are so scatterbrained that they probably would forget me. I know that the guy has got it together or so I think. All right my pity date happens because he's feeling sorry for me because of the car situation. He has to pick me up from school. Now he's trying to give me a complement in the Jeep. Number 1, this vehicle has no roof so it's almost impossible to hear him and he's yelling at the top of his lungs over the motor which is one of those totally jacked up motors on his totally jacked up Jeep which is the reason why you don't have transportation in the first place. Number 2, he complements you with a song that he says reminds him of you. He tries to complement you saying “Oh I want to play Little China Girl for you because it reminds me of you because you're wearing red shoes and you were wearing red shoes last night which is when HE of course destroyed your car! You think to yourself what does red shoes have to do with all this?  Of course you're wearing red shoes again but that's almost beside the point because he plays the whole song for you. The two of you know all the words and you sing it over the huge roar of the engine as he's driving 80 miles an hour. You begin to feel sorry for yourself because you might actually end up in a worse crash with him driving you in his Jeep rather than him just driving a car at you. All right! That's bad enough. After you sing the complete song, you say you know….. And you knew this already but you didn't want to say anything because he’s really cute and charming and sweet. But then it just gets too funny and you're like… oh the Gods. You tell yourself he’s trying so hard. He’s trying to impress me with his knowledge of Bowie but he either doesn't know the songs or he's totally lost his mind because he's got the wrong song. So finally you can’t take it anymore and you realize you’re beginning to feel sorry for him because he's trying as hard as possible to give you a complement. But it's a miserable failure. So you are beginning…. this is the pity part… OK. You really feel pity for him because it's a switchback. He felt pity for you and is picking you up even though he owes you. And now he's trying to make up for it with the complement. But his complement crashes and burns because he's wrong. His reference is totally wrong even though you really like the song. So you finally tell him… “You know there are no red shoes in this song.” and you told me that you picked this song out for me because of the red shoes and really you picked out Little China Girl because we ate Chinese last night and the MSG has probably gotten to you. You probably have an MSG headache and you can't remember which Bowie song you mean. Then bossy YOU makes him play Let's Dance which is where the red shoes reference actually is: put on your red shoes and dance the blues. And he has to admit that no….. no this is where he deflects and tries to maintain with a complement. Oh no it's Little China Girl because your skin… blah blah blah you've got skin like porcelain like china. You're not buying that for one. The only thing that saves his ass here is that both songs happened to be on the same album. You proceed to give him a break…. that he's been shuffling songs and they've all blurred together. He has to admit OK maybe it was just the MSG. But you are beautiful. Oh the Gods, that's total pity date. The only thing that keeps it going is that he is so unbelievably handsome and he's trying so hard.

 

All right, Jon. Can you top that, for your pity date?

I'm going to try. Here is the ultimate pity date. Now try to follow me. Of course you meet this girl because your car your Dragon has eaten her Snowflake she says. And that's just too cute. In fact it's absolutely adorable. And right there an arrow goes straight through your heart. So you've survived dinner with her. You've survived the MSG. You've survived holding back… wanting to kiss her when you take her home because of course you don't know if she might just be ax murderer and you're standing in her hallway. This is after you've just found out that her father is your mentor and she's from the North where you've heard they still settle things with axes and swords. So you have a high degree of trepidation. You drop her stuff on the floor and you run out the door because you don’t carry your sword with you on a daily basis. Then of course you have to tell her father everything because he's your mentor and surprisingly enough he does not run you through with his family's great sword that he has hanging in his office. So you survived that. But you DO have to text her and you're totally concise. And she just Siri dictates these long, long texts. You even read them which is scary to you all right because you’re usually so work oriented. When you pick her up you make the greatest faux pas ever because she's so gorgeous that you can't get your mind straight and you play a song for her. You play Little China Girl for her because subconsciously there's a reason why you play Little China Girl. But you blurt out that it's because she's wearing red shoes when you know that's a totally different Bowie song. Even though it's on the same album and you know that deep down you're playing Little China Girl for her because of the line I’m a wreck without my Little China Girl. Because from the minute that she crashed into your life…well you crashed into hers…. something tells you would be a wreck without her. And then of course she points out the fact that you have played the wrong song and she demands a reason. So you just say oh yeah it's because you know you've got the most gorgeous porcelain skin yeah! She does NOT buy that for a second because she knows she's beautiful. And she's probably been complemented over and over and over and she's probably heard all kinds of shit from guys because guys are such bullshit talkers. Then she straightens you out and tells you…. “You know the red shoes are in Let's Dance. She kindly remind you and then it's super ultimate pity because she lets you kiss her. You're not sure if she lets you kiss her because she pities you because you're just so dumb or because when you guys were running you accidentally told her that your mom was dead and she comes from a huge family. You're not even sure. That's just such a conundrum. That might be a misery date. I'm not sure but anyway let's go on with this scenario. OK so she lets you kiss her and then dance like wild banshees on the beach. She lets you kiss her some more. Then she has to go home to finish school work… is she even telling the truth or just feeling so bad for you? Finally when you drop her off at home she agrees to go out on another date with you. Realize this isn't your typical date because she agrees to go out with you to your friend store that's having a 70’s and 80’s dance party. So you know she totally pities you and that's the end of my pity party.

 

Sansa can you top that?

“Actually I don't think so. I think that Jon has thoroughly summed up all the possible pity date scenarios that could exist starting from the fact that his dragon ate my snowflake. I do want to state, in front of all of you, for the record, Jon...”

Sansa looks right at Jon and continues to speak as she walks toward him. She takes his hand in hers and smiles coyly.

“Jon, not one moment of this has been because of pity on my part and I hope that not one moment of this has been because of pity on your part either.”

Jon pulls her into his arms in front of the crowd and kisses her passionately, even intimately.

“No, Sansa, not one moment of this has been because of pity. Maybe a little self loathing on my part. I will confess a bit of fear of your father as well as knowing that I want to do right by you. But, no pity. I’ve got to tell you Sansa, I would be a wreck without my Little China Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is crazy and rambling. This is dreaming...rambling and and and never utilizing correct grammar. It just goes on and on and on.... Have fun. This was the most entertaining and exhausting piece I've ever written! Enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading. Thanks for the kudos. Love you all.


	5. Through Runway Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is at her first Runway event of her Senior Project and she can't get her mind off Jon.

Chapter Four  Through Runway Eyes

When Margaery picked her up in the morning, she was the queen of 20 questions. She was determined to ask each one and probably more. She started her barrage as soon as Sansa got into the car.

“So, was that the guy that crashed your snowflake?”

“Ate my snowflake you mean? Yes, his Jeep is humongous.”

“So where did you go last evening?”

“We went for a run on the beach, if you must know.”

“Where you strapped in? I hope so.”

“Margaery, you sound like my father. Of course, I was strapped in. Its called a harness.”

“Well I just needed to know. After all he's already been unsafe with you once!”

“No, he wasn't unsafe with me. He was unsafely parking his car. I just happen to be trying to get into the same spot.”

“He looked gorgeous. Is he?”

“Yes Margaery, he actually is quite handsome.”

“Good thing you got in an accident with a cutie!”

“So what did you two do at the beach?”

“We listened to a bunch of Bowie and danced around like head bangers!”

“What else? What else? Did you guys make out?”

“Aren’t we a bit too old to be talking about my dates like preteens? We kissed, but no huge slobbering. If that's what you wanted to know!”  

“Fuck, Sansa you're just always so good!”

“Damn, Margaery you're always so horny. So I'm probably not even going to let you look at him.”

“Will you at least tell me his name?”

“His name is Jon.”

“No last name? Or didn’t he tell you?”

“I’m going to satisfy your curiosity, but I’ll only say it once. His name is Jon Targaryen. Yes, that Targaryen. His father is the PM. The craziest part is that he is an attorney at Parliament and my father is his mentor. That’s everything.”

“What the fuck? You have to run that whole thing by me again. You’re joking, right.”

“Nope, I’m done. I swear. I was up until late last night sewing, so please let's get focused on today.”

“All right. I still want to know more.”

“When I know more, I’ll clue you in. We are going out to a dance party tonight at a place called The Citadel. It’s a music shop that sells vinyls, as in old records. Ok. Satisfied?”

“For the moment. I’ll let it go. You’re right. Focus on today.”

“So what are you showing? Which pieces?”

“If I tell you it won't be a surprise.”  

“Margaery you're so predictable. It’s not going to be a surprise. Whatever you show is going to be totally sexy and decked out in flowers one way or another. Am I correct?”

“Yup, more or less. You’re right about the sexy, but you will be surprised to know that I'm going a little less on the flowers.”

“How much less? From 50 flowers to 45?”

“I’ve been looking at your minimalist approach. I'm starting to understand things in a different way. Of course everything is still going to be sexy as shit!”

“Great. Let's just get in to the building and get everything ready.”

The two unloaded Margaery’s cramped Aston Martin, dragging in two garment bags apiece as well as other gear. Neither of them traveled light. Finally, in the sewing room/ready room they unpacked and resumed their banter. Margaery was still trying to pry information out of Sansa who wasn’t giving much away. Especially when it came to Jon.

“So what about your pieces?”

“You’re going to be pleasantly surprised I totally went out of my comfort zone. I did a Dana Scully suit.”

“A Dana Scully suit. What do you mean?”

“You know the X-Files. Mulder and Scully. Dana Scully is the fabulous redhead FBI agent. I happened to catch a contrast of Dana Scully and the actual Gillian Anderson on Tumblr the other day, so I chased down some more images. I had a great idea, which actually I will admit, comes from Arya badgering me to do more tailoring.”

“So you did it? A tailored suit?”

“Absolutely, just like something Scully would wear if she wanted to be super sexy while she was chasing aliens.  It’s very much in contrast to what she really wore on the show. It’s a pencil skirt with a high slit, instead of a prim and proper government approved suit. I've got a sexy halter underneath.”

“Sansa, I never expected that. Well, let's get in there and get those pieces pressed. I’m dying to see what you've done.”

“I am too. I’m hoping this turned out like my vision. You know how sometimes you see something and you can't quite execute what you saw in your mind’s eye. I'm a little worried, but what would Tim Gunn say?”

“Tim Gunn would say get out of your comfort zone and carry on.”

“That's exactly what I'm hoping Professor Lannister will say!”

In the middle of the morning Sansa got a text from Jon that read,

**“Tonight?”**

As she started to text back, she realized it was probably inappropriate for him to be sitting at his desk or on the floor of Parliament with his phone in his hands texting away. He held himself to a very rigorous code. After all, he was the son of the Prime Minister, so there probably were a lot of eyes on him at all times. Specifically, because he worked for the opposition party, her father.

She texted back.

**“Yes you tell me”**

He immediately popped back.

**“7 pm?”**

Now, she was about to be in a hurry. They were about to get their models together and show their pieces.

**“7pm it is Going to show my pieces now”**

**“Good luck”** he texted back.

**“Pizza ok? Please text toppings"**

Since the text didn't pop back up immediately, Sansa returned to the tasks at hand. She was luckier than many of the designers. Only she and Margaery and a couple of the men were tall enough to wear their own clothes. It was good to be sample size or just a little bigger. Poor Dany, she always had to hire a model. Dany was a diminutive 5 foot 3 inches tall. Though she was a powerhouse in her designs, she was too small to wear them. To achieve the flowing effect that she wanted, she hired a personal model who was tall and graceful. She wore all of her clothes in every show.

Sansa went back over each piece, checking each hem and seam. Meanwhile, Margaery was more concerned with her brown wavy hair. _Of course, what is she doing? Braiding flowers into it! Still, she has been true to her promise. She was using less flowers in her garment, but now she’s braiding every possible flower into her hair. She’s going to look like a flower arrangement at a funeral. I'm just gonna let Margaery do what Margaery does._ _Somehow I know, she'll pull it off. I have to admit Margaery has created a stunning spring green neoprene bathing suit. A one shoulder maillot with flower appliqué and matching neoprene and voile skirt cover up which could easily take her from an afternoon at the beach to sunset drinks on any patio in Dorne._

Finally, Sansa heard an engine roar from her phone. She had assigned that particular text sound to Jon. So fitting. _I wonder if he's given me a special text sound. Probably a screeching car crash._ **Sansa didn't have much time left. She quickly read the text.**

**“Please excuse very busy myself**

**"Toppings no specific order: extra cheese pepperoni black olives bacon chicken NO pineapple**

Sansa texted back **.**

**"Never pineapple 7pm will be fantastic"**

**"Riding home with Margaery See you”**

Sansa put her phone away and got back to the business at hand. This was crucial. Runway Day #1 for seniors. There were no eliminations, but the top four students did get the chance to show at Westeros Fashion Week. _Who knows where that could go?_ Sansa had a tendency to keep to herself during these moments. She went very inside her own head to keep her focus. She did her own make up. No help like some of the people whose designs weren’t strong enough. There were always students who hired cosmetology experts, as if that would make up for their lack of expertise in design. Never worked though. Professor Lannister had an excellent eye.

When she was finished dressing herself in her tailored suit, she felt confident. Crafted from amazing grey fabric with a fine midnight blue pinstripe, a pencil slim skirt, and matching jacket. Beneath it all, her most important piece, a day to evening beautifully draped silk halter, again in that same midnight blue. Sansa walked over to Dany, who was just primping and fluffing Missandei, her model. She looked absolutely perfect, wearing pale yellow silk jodhpurs beneath a sheer matching silk top with a crisscross bodice wrapped in silk rope and flowing down just skimming her hips.

“Hey Dany, do you think you could take a picture for me? Do you have a moment? I'd really love to send it to my mom and Arya. Especially Arya, since she's the one who suggested going a little more tailored.

“ Of course not, Sansa I think you're on target. Your outfit is brilliant. It's quite a change for you.”

“Arya has been needling me for the longest time to do something a lot more angular. She calls me the Northern version of Amy Lee, you know the chick from Evanescence.”

“Sansa, you do wear pink Doc’s!”

“Amy Lee’s Doc’s are usually black. Can you? Here’s my phone.”

“Sure. Let's go….. Mini photo shoot here! Strike a pose! Come on, vogue it!”

“That’s fantastic Dany, thanks so much.”

“I saw my cousin pick you up yesterday.”

“Jon is your cousin? Oh, of course. It’s not like Targaryen is a common name.”

“How did you meet him? He always working or working out.”

“You know, I've been so busy because of him, I haven't had a chance to even sit down and talk to you. I'm sorry. It’s all too crazy. I was on my way to Cersei's and he and I got into a parking war. Now, my snowflake is a mess!”

“Oh the gods, is your dad about to kill you?”

“No, Jon totally smoothed it over with him and he's getting my car fixed.”

“That’s Jon for you. He’s a very take control of the situation type of guy. Very focused. So, what do you think of him?”

“He's been nothing but a gentleman to me. A little too focused on work and edgy.”

“Nothing a good woman couldn't fix!  We’ve been waiting a long time for him to get a girlfriend.”

“Hey, look we're going to have to talk later. I think it's time for us to go down to the auditorium.”

“You don't realize how lucky you are being tall. I’d like to be the one out there strutting the runway showing my designs. I know exactly where I'd like to put the emphasis.”

When they got to the auditorium, Professor Lannister had the mandatory button bag. Everyone pulled out a button determining their showing order. Sansa got her favorite number, seven. Counting herself, there were seven people in her family. She noticed that Professor Lannister was giving her a quizzical look. She realized she had done nothing to her hair. How very un-Dana Scully!  She quickly twisted it into a bun and tucked it in on itself. Thank the gods for Margaery, who came over to Sansa.

“I can't let you walk with your hair looking like that!” she smirked, pulling a pin out of her own hair and redoing Sansa’s. “Now remember when you take the jacket off, pull the pin and shake out that gorgeous red hair. Don't forget to shake your butt too. You have you head up your ass over this guy!”

The panel consisted of faculty members and most importantly, Cersei Lannister herself. Sansa was so relieved she had pulled an early number. Even though she loved designing, after a while the runway and watching some of the very sad outfits, tended to just make her zone out. Today was worse. _Jon, Jon, Jon._ Once she walked, she had other things on her mind.   _Jon kissed me. He said he wanted to go on kissing me. I wouldn't have minded at all. This is a new development. I've been so focused for 3 1/2 years I can't even remember the last time I went out on a date. Is going out running with a guy a date? I’m having him over for dinner. That’s a real date. I’m even cooking. Can’t get more real than that. Then, we’re going out tonight. That’s a real date. What am I supposed to wear to a dance party? LOL. Red shoes! Oh, those eyes. Every grey in nature. He actually does have a cute butt. I was staring when I was running behind him, which wasn't for very long. I'm sure he thought I had a great butt. I wonder what Dany meant by her comment, when she said the whole family has been waiting for him to finally date someone. He does seem to be a bit of a workaholic. Maybe that’s just because he doesn't have anyone in his life to share things with. Am I going to fit into his life? Do I want to fit into his life? It would be nice. I wonder if people say the same thing about me. Oh, poor Sansa. If only she had a guy in her life, she wouldn't spend every moment at her sewing machine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very difficult to write. I'm always bogged down by logistics. I love dialogue. Please comment on mistakes. I could use the assistance. Sorry, there isn't more description of characters and place. I'm trying. Like I said, I hear conversations.....


	6. Through Pantone 429 Grey Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon are on their way to Sam's Dance Party.

Chapter 6      Through Pantone 429 Grey Eyes

 

Jon shot Sansa another text a little later in the afternoon.

**“Can I bring anything?”**

A text popped back.

“ **Nope just you”**

Then another text came.

**“What should I wear where? Dance party???”**

**“Wear your dancing shoes any color”**

Another text appeared.

“ **How much dancing is any ballroom involved?**

**“How about heavy duty Led Zeppelin playlist dancing fast slow fast fast fast slow fast”**

**“OK I think I've got it see you at 7”**

Jon looked at the clock. It was about four. He should leave before five, find Sansa’s surprise and get cleaned up. _Chucks or Vans, Vans or Chucks? Not running shoes. Dancing shoes, 80s black-and-white checkerboard Vans. Yeah, if I wear a band T-shirt I’ll look like a geek trying too hard. It's just going to have to wear my usual T-shirt and dark wash jeans. I should go with plain blue T-shirt to compliment her eyes. There is nothing in this world to match the color of her eyes. Sansa will be stunning and I'll just be the guy standing next to the most beautiful woman in the room, smiling my ass off.  Sam is going to break my balls for days over this. I really hope she enjoys herself. I could get used to this._

Jon knocked on the door at exactly Seven. When Sansa opened the door, she was radiant. Her silhouette in the door was like a photograph straight out of Vogue. She was turned just so, the light streaming through the doorway played across her features. Her eyes, bright blue and her beautiful auburn hair shown like burnished copper. Even from where he stood, he could feel that magnetic pull. He was just an Earth orbiting around her. She was his Sun.

“I know you said not to bring anything but I brought you this. They’re from the North, blue roses.”

Jon stepped toward Sansa and handed her the roses. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek with intentions. He would have continued, but she cut him off with a question.

“Did my father tell you?” she asked looking him straight on.

“I must admit I asked him. Well, rather he gave me some paternal advice. He said and I quote, ‘when a woman tells you not to bring anything always bring something’. He suggested the blue roses, and almost as a warning he said ‘please don't bring her cut flowers, she will totally flip out. She loves plants.’ You know, it took me an hour to Google a florist that had blue roses.”

“I AM kind of a maniac about cut flowers. But that’s a different story. Thank you for the blue roses, how beyond thoughtful. Especially, asking my dad. You either have a lot of courage or you’re totally crazy, to ask a man for advice on dating his own daughter. wow! He suggested the blue roses? He must have confidence in you. They are particular cultivar, Northern by their very nature, but now they're grown everywhere. I remember a story that centuries ago, blue roses were only found in two places. They grew at Winterfell in the glass gardens and they grew out of chinks in The Wall when it was warm.”

“Is that so? There's a piece of history I didn't know.”

“We Northerners, guard our secrets.”

“So you have secrets?”

“Oh, we have many secrets at Winterfell.”

“Please, let's not stand out here. Come in and I'll show you some of my photographs.”

They walked into Sansa’s very black and white, well-organized apartment. Every wall was white and filled with everything from family photos, fashion illustrations, and in archival mountings, an ancient manuscript page showing the Stark sigil and old drawing of a knight cleaning his sword underneath a Weirwood tree.

“This is not what I expected.”

“What did you expect? Hello Kitty?”

“I guess…… no, I take that back. I did expect a little bit of pink though.”

“Well I've got a pink bathroom. Is that good enough?

Is it a Hello Kitty bathroom? Just kidding!”

“No, actually it's a pink and green flowery bathroom designed by my friend Margaery. She’s the cut flower queen, flowers everywhere! She used to live here with me until I kicked her out. I don't mean to sound prudish, but let's put it this way, she dates a lot. Like in her bedroom and in the living room and even in the kitchen. I never knew what I would walk into when I came home. And I just wasn't brought up like that. Not that she's a terrible person, because she's not. She’s quite lovely and she's a great friend, but she's horny as hell. It was just a few to many times, seeing a few too many butts I didn't know.”

“Those are good enough reasons, strange butts and cut flowers.”

“The pizza is ready. Come on. I know you're anxious to get to your friend’s.”

Sansa did a fashion spin for Jon. She was wearing a sleeveless white crop top embroidered with red hearts at the neckline and light blue boyfriend jeans.

“I hope this is all right. I figured since we're going to dance, I had to go with my Vans, although they're not red.”

She glanced down at her feet and glanced at his and then began to laugh.

“You picked your Vans too, I see.”

They both laughed as Sansa took Jon's hand and pulled him into her kitchen. It was very organized and very IKEA modern. She motioned for him to sit down at the table which she had already set with antique plates and silverware. She got the pizza, which she brought stone and all to the table. She placed two bottled waters on the table and then began to expertly cut the pizza. She gave Jon the first piece.

“What’s going on with my Snowflake? Hope you like this, my personal recipe. Eat.”

“I should have mentioned that first, but you keep distracting me. Parts arrived today. The pizza is fantastic. I’m impressed. I’ve been checking every day with the auto shop, honestly.

“So, what does that mean? Exactly?”

“It means I like the pizza. They should start tomorrow. We can drop by Gendry’s to take a look, if you want. It ought to be done by the end of the week. Does that work for you?”

“I miss my car.  I’ve never been out to a mechanic. It’s something I should know about. My father always handles these things at home.”

“I know. That’s why I’m making sure it gets taken care of. I’m here to take care of it for you.” _I’d like to take care of everything for you._

“You’re too sweet. I’d love to meet your mechanic and learn about this stuff.  Do you want a second piece? I'm disgustingly hungry. Today has just been so busy for me.”

“Same here, but I promised you I would not discuss work. Except to say that sitting in an office makes me absolutely crazy. I was so happy to walk out the door this afternoon and not bring a thing with me. I left everything on my desk in heaps and piles. All I could think of was seeing you tonight. Thinking of you distracted me for most of the day as well.”

“Somehow you distracted me last night. I had a crazy dream. You and I were on a game show trying to one up each other on who had the worst pity date. See that's what you get for asking me whether or not I went out with you for a run as a pity date! Don’t ever ask me that again.”

“Never again. Swear by the gods. So who had the worst date?”

“It was kind of funny, because in my dream we both recounted the same events over and over and then….”

“And then what?” He said between bites of pizza.

“And then, I told you none of it was a pity date on my part and I hoped it was the same for you. Then you kissed me madly and passionately.”

“And did you like it?”

“Yes I did.”

“Would you like me to kiss you like that?”Jon asked daringly.

“Yes, but not with a mouthful of pizza.”

“All right then, after dinner. I've got a toothbrush in the car.”

“I don't think the toothbrush will be necessary.”

“OK, then I owe you one passionate, dramatic kiss at your appointed hour.”

Jon helped Sansa clear the dishes. He helped her put them into the dishwasher and she turned it on. Standing in the kitchen, he reached over and took her right hand. He raised it to his lips and gently kissed each fingertip and then turned her hand over and kiss the palm of her hand. Then he took her left hand and kissed the pad of each finger before kissing that palm as well. He held both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. _I like this feeling._

“Will this do for now?” he asked.

“It’ll do for now. If that's only the beginning.”

“Yes, I promise it's only the beginning.”

Jon ran out to his car and got his toothbrush. Sansa escorted him into the flower bathroom, so he could use it and brush his teeth. He could hear the water running in the upstairs bathroom, so she was brushing her teeth as well. When Sansa finished she came downstairs with a very small purse. Just enough room for keys and a mobile. Sansa allowed him to pull her close and they walked out to his Jeep. Jon helped her up and into the seat and closed her door. Again he started up his Dragon with a roar. He queued up a playlist and turned the sound up. They rode to Sam’s listening to a Rolling Stones playlist.

“So you listen to the Rolling Stones? You know my dad still secretly plays Rolling Stones and the Kinks. Those are real oldies. Good music never dies.”

“Obviously we're still playing it. That's one of the reasons why I love albums. Everything today is so intangible. Imagine back then, going to a record shop, purchasing an album and pouring over all of the artwork on the cover and the sleeve while you listened to the music. Everything was tied together and meaningful.”

“True, now everything is remixed over and over.”

“Shut up a minute! Let’s listen. This is my favorite, Wild Horses.”

They held hands one over the other on the shift all the way to Sam's just listening. _She's very straightforward. I know we haven't known each other for very long, yet my mind is just careening headlong, but I can picture Sansa Stark in my life straightening me out, realigning my priorities. If she wants to. I’ve kept myself locked up so tightly and surrounded myself with work like a barrier. Now, in two short days, she's broken through every wall. It's a good feeling to let go to somebody else. I'd like to make her my priority. That dream of hers was quite interesting. So I'm not a pity date after all. Good to know. I think a new venue has just opened up for me._

Jon had remembered what Sansa said about her hair and put the larger part of the top back on his Jeep. He still left the two top panels off and the last rays of the setting sun filtered through and hit Sansa’s hair as she glanced over at him. She caught him staring at her every time. He wanted the warm feeling of her hand on his as they listened to the music. She sang along with Wild Horses.

“Thank you for putting most of the top on your Jeep. This time I can hear the music so much better.”

“Anything to please. I didn't want you to feel all windblown and messy before we got there.”

“It obviously doesn't matter much for me with this hair.” Jon shook his head and his dark curls just bounced loosely into a dangerous array of perfection.

“You haven't played Angie.”

“My playlist usually goes from fast to slow, but it’s just shuffling. So they fall where they fall.

“Wild Horses is one of my favorite songs. I don't necessarily like slow songs but, the sentiment wild horses couldn't drag me away.”

“I don't know which song is sadder. Wild Horses or Angie. I guess Angie because that's a break up song. One day, I think we're going to have a song for song smack down for best song, worst song, Love song, most angst filled song……

“I can go you on that. That’s a challenge, although we're going to have to widen our time span. I've got plenty of 90’s and even some more current music. I know you might think its little bit too pop, but my mom is a Snow Patrol freak.”

“Snow Patrol really?”

“All the time when we were in the car as kids she was blasting Snow Patrol. I'd have to say they're probably her favorite. Like I told you my dad loves Stones, King Crimson, Eno, Roxy Music, The Doors, Yes, Pink Floyd, Dire Straits…. I could go on and on.What about your father?

My dad loves the 3 B’s, Bach, Beethoven, Beatles, Mozart, and Rachmaninoff, Sex Pistols, Ramones and Public Enemy. He tends to hide his punk.”

Jon turned into an ally off the street where they had their fender bender. It was behind the high rises, more of an access road. He parked behind the building.

“This is where I usually park when Sam has his DJ nights”

“So your Dragon won't eat any cars.”

“Point well taken.”

Sansa was able to unhook herself from the regular seatbelt, but Jon came around and opened the door for her to help her out. It was a long way down. He felt his hands around her small waist and lifting her down was so easy. He was amazed she was as tall as he was, maybe a fraction less.  He couldn't wait another second they were standing so close. He held onto her hips and pulled her forward.

“Are you ready for one of those passionate dramatic kisses?”

“I believe so.”

“Good.”

They leaned toward each other and their lips met. At first, he felt an almost falling sensation, but she caught him wrapping her arms around his neck and their kiss continued. This time Sansa tilted her head slightly and her tongue caressed his lips as she pushed her way in seeking his. Jon was a bit surprised by her boldness, but he continued. His hands slid into a full embrace of her as their tongues sought each other with the need neither of them realized. Sansa finally broke the kiss off breathlessly.

“Come on, we can't stand out here all night making out like teenagers. I want to meet your friends and I want to dance.”

“Let’s go. I want to dance with you. I'm not going to share you with anyone else.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but, I realized there was a POV change. So there is another chapter at the party.


	7. Through Eyes That Shine Like Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon finally arrive @ Sam's. Sansa's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very difficult chapter to write because the POV has to change and I made each chapter only 1POV. (FYI, I'm trying to convey that through the titles. Is it working????
> 
> The rest of the date is Jon's POV. Seven Hells, I get hung up on logistics.

Through Eyes That Shine Like Stars

 

Jon guided Sansa toward the back door of one of the shops. A sign on the door read EMPLOYEES ONLY. Jon confidently punched in the code to open the door. He led her down a dark corridor toward the pounding beat of music. ‘Misty Mountain Hop’ to be specific.

“Are you sure we can just walk in here?”

“Of course this is just the back entrance.”

“You don't walk through the front door like everybody else?”

“No. Then, I'd have to pay.”

“What?”

“Whenever Sam has a music night or dance party I usually help him DJ.”

“You’re kidding me. So you're telling me, you run, fence, and went to law school, love history, love music, and DJ? What do you think you are, some kind of modern Renaissance man?”

“Nothing that special. I do what it takes to fill up the time.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“As you already know I have a tendency to work too much. Then the rest of the time, I read, run, listen to music, or mostly hang out with Sam and a couple other buddies.”

_This must be what Dany was talking about. I wouldn't mind filling up his time. We might be quite busy. He does know how to kiss, that's for sure._

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to Sam?”

“He’s the guy up there at the turn tables, can’t interrupt him when he’s in the zone.”

“So, let’s just slide in and dance.”

The store had been transformed into an impromptu club. There were huge speakers and a DJ station with dual turntables. _The last time, I saw a turntable was in Dad’s man cave. He only set it up on holidays when Uncle Brandon and Uncle Benjen decided to relive their glory days. This is a trip. Jon knows how to handle one of those. No wonder they get along so well._ There was a light show with strobes pulsing in time with the beat and changing colors. The black light posters throbbed with each color change. _Wow, he even has a gigantic disco ball spinning from the ceiling._

“It’s ‘D’yer Mak’er’, gotta dance to this!” Jon shouted over the music and pulled Sansa into the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Jon and Sansa danced to everything from ‘D’yer Mak’er’ to ‘Kashmir’. Sam was spinning every single Led Zeppelin song that was danceable and a few that weren't. It didn't seem to stop any of the dancers. It didn't stop Jon or Sansa, not in the least. Finally, after ‘Black Dog’, they were so out of breath they had to stop. The two of them even sang every OH YEAH in the song. Jon never once let go of Sansa. 

“Follow me, let’s get something to drink and I’ll introduce you to Sam. He can spin something long.”

Jon led Sansa up behind the DJ station to find some cold drinks. Sam had a huge bucket filled with ice and drinks submerged beneath. There was a pottery Buddha with an offering dish and a sign reading DRINK DONATIONS. Jon reached in his pocket and took out a Fifty and shoved it under the multitude of change.

“What would you like, my Lady Sansa? There’s beer, soda, water, and hard lemonade.”

“Excuse me, you won’t pay to get in but, you just donated big time for a beer?”

“Priorities.” he laughed and pulled out a Corona and twisted the beer top off with his bare hand.

“I'll live dangerously and go for the hard raspberry lemonade.”

“If you really want to live dangerously, I know where the tequila shooters are.”

“I think I'm gonna pass on that tonight. The last time I had tequila, I found myself running barefoot across the football field after one of Robb's homecoming games. That was the first and last time my parents let me stay the weekend at University with him. I really think you need to meet my brother. You two have a lot in common.”

“I’d like that. Here is your raspberry lemonade.” said Jon twisting off the top and handing it to Sansa. “It’s a bit wet.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“That's a decision you can make for yourself. Besides, with all this dancing and sweating, I doubt either of us will get very drunk.”

“True.” Sansa toasted Jon's beer and looked at him expectantly. “I think this is a good time for one of those passionate kisses you owe me.”

“Oh, is it now?”

“Yes it is.”

Jon pulled Sansa even closer to him. Sam must have queued up ‘Fool In The Rain’. The first measures beat out and Jon began, “Oh, baby  
Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining  
Like a star that can't wait for night.”

Sansa couldn’t wait. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed each word urgently into his lips.

“I know the words too. You really know how to quote the wrong lyrics. "Just a fool waiting on the wrong block. Kiss me now.”

Jon didn’t hesitate again. Their lips met crashing like electrons in a supercollider. Explosion after explosion after explosion. Sansa thought she was seeing sparks. The disco ball sent prisms around them both. Light of the love that I found.


	8. Blame It On The Zeppelin. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV on the dance party, but not the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa leave The Citadel. The night isn't over yet. More to come.
> 
> I'm listening to the characters and they want to change POV. I'm doing POV by chapter.

Blame It On The Zeppelin Part 1

 

Jon felt a tap on his shoulder. Sam tapped again and Jon wanted to shrug away. He didn’t want to stop kissing Sansa.

“Ummmm, Jon. Excuse me.”

“Sam. Sam.” he repeated, slightly out of breath and totally embarrassed. He looked to Sansa. She was flushed and still pressed close to his chest. They both straightened up to be as proper as possible, all things considered.

“Hi, I’m Sansa.” she said untangling a hand and offering it to Sam.

“Pleased to finally meet you. Jon has……”

“Forgotten my manners, this is Sam my university roommate and my best buddy.”

“It’s just the Zeppelin.”

“Sam, this is Sansa, Lord Stark’s daughter.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. Delighted that you’re enjoying yourself. Is it the music or is it Jon?”

“Oh, it’s the music. Jon is OK, too.”

“Looks more than OK to me.” said Sam smiling. “She feisty, Jon. You’ve met your match.”

“Oh, I think, I have Sam.” he replied pulling Sansa closer to him again. “I have.”

_More that you even know Sam. More than I ever expected._

“Hey, Sam you have to do me a favor?”

“I would do any favor for you.”

“Jon alleges DJ skills along with all of his other accomplishments. I just need to see this for myself. He seems to be quite the Renaissance man. I have girlfriends to report all this information to. So I'd like to see him in action.”

"Ha…..! Renaissance man. I have to say Medieval, a Dark Ages kind of guy. Renaissance, not a chance. Jon can fight with the sword and spin a disk like a pro.”

“I never said I was a Renaissance man, she did. I’m feeling kind of Post Post Modern Millennial.”

“Of course, I could use a break myself. Jon, you know the routine.”

“I know. Danceable music that's been that's been played is on right. Everything else is on the left.”

“I'm sure you can find something in the bin. Just remember I'm spinning 'Stairway To Heaven'.”

“Won’t touch it.”

“All right you guys I’m going to go mingle a little bit with my customers while DJ Dragon takes over.”

“You’re on duty too. You asked for this.”

“DJ Dragon? You just keep surprising me.”

Jon led Sansa over to the deck with the turntable. There wasn't too much space. Clearly this was a one person job. Jon guided Sansa to stand in front of him at the turntable and sandwiched himself in behind her. He circled his left arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her neck quickly then gave her a huge smile of satisfaction. Sansa grinned back. Jon reached across her and into the bin and took an LP off the top.

“Don’t worry I know exactly what's in there. Sam is totally methodical.”

“Now look, you just touch the edges.”

“You sound like my father I already know this part.”  

“Wasn’t my intention.” Jon continued as he placed the LP on the turntable with care.

“Now, you put the arm down and it’ll play. Ha! That makes you a DJ too.”

“DJ Snowflake, to you, DJ Dragon.”

‘When The Levee Breaks’ began to pound out of the huge speakers all around the store. The downbeat of the drum intro was solid and intoxicating. Jon rocked into the music. He felt Sansa’s hips sway against him and he tightened his arm around her until they were both moving together. He could smell her perfume. _Gods, she smells delicious. I’m losing my mind, I could just start at her ear and trail kisses down to her toes, if she’d let me. Fuck, I’m getting hard as a fucking brick._

Sansa turned toward Jon and asked, “Pardon me, but are you in a hurry to leave?”

“Ummmm…. I’m sorry, I guess, it’s the Zeppelin.”

“Oh, I was hoping it was me.” She said smiling and placed her hand on his shoulder. They stood looking at each other and the needle skidded off the vinyl and hit the label with a bump. Jon fumbled for the arm and removed it quickly before the tip was damaged. He quickly put the arm down on the fourth track,   ‘Going To California’.

“Shit, Sam is going to kill me.”

“I told you, I’m playing ‘Stairway To Heaven’!” shouted Sam as he was making his way back through the crowd to the turntable. “Besides it’s on the A side. Get out there and dance before you break something.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s all good. Jon, you’re just distracted by this beautiful woman. I’ve got songs to play. Get out there and dance.”

“Come on, you’ve done enough damage for one week.” joked Sansa as she pulled Jon away. “I’ll keep him under control.”

Sam cued up “Stairway To Heaven” and waited until Sansa had Jon on the dance floor. He dimmed the lights and dropped the disco ball again. Jon embraced Sansa and they began a slow swaying dance oblivious of everyone else. _Do I really have her in my arms? Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

“Can we go after this?” Sansa whispered into Jon’s neck where her head was nestled. “It’s too hot in here.”

“I’m sorry.” Jon said and started to loosen his grasp.

“No, no, it’s not you. Don’t you dare let go. I just want to be outside.”

When the song ended, Jon gave a quick wave to Sam and they walked out the same way they came in. They walked back to the Jeep hand in hand.

“Let me get us some water out of the cooler.”

“Sounds great. Are you a boy scout too? Like always prepared or something.”

“Something like that. I guess, it’s because I always go out for a run after work.”

“Except the other day.”

“That’s the day, I found you.” _Luckiest day of my life._


	9. Blame It On the Zeppelin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa finally get to where they were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so easy to write. As soon as I finished the previous chapter, I realized there was another part and it was imminent. I hope it's alright. I'm not too good @ writing sex scenes unless it is in poetic form.
> 
> There is still more to come. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. You guys are wonderful and encouraging!

Blame It On the Zeppelin Part 2

 

“Jon why are you being so careful with me? You know I felt how hard you were when we were up at the turntable and when we were dancing. And then, you come out here and just offer me some water. Honestly? What’s up with that?”

“All right, I need to be honest with you. I think you think I'm not that interested in you and only feel bad because of your car. You’re wrong! I'm crazy about you. I mean fucking out of my mind, can't think of anything else but you, crazy about you. Suddenly, my moral compass starts screaming, seven fucking hells, this is Lord Eddard’s daughter! I'm not sure that I'm supposed to have fucking wood for my mentor’s daughter.”

“So what if you didn't know? What if we just met and I wasn’t anybody in particular. Would that be different?”

“I wouldn't be meeting anyone else. I wasn't looking for anybody.  Then you and I collided, literally and something happened.”

“So why don't you just let it happen? How do you think I feel? Don’t you think I liked it when I knew I excited you?”

“I hope so. I want it so bad. Not just the sex, I mean. I want to be with you. You can tell I want to make love with you.”

“You always constrain yourself. You've got to stop thinking, bloody fucking hells, this is Lord Stark’s daughter. See me! Just Sansa. Me, right here next to you. Please!”

“I do see you. That’s the conundrum. I see you, I want you, I want you in my life, and then I think, how am going to explain this to your father.”

“Look, let's not sit out here in the car.”

“All right. Put your hand with mine on the shift. I feel like this is all escalating the wrong way. Let’s go to my apartment, sit out on the terrace, and look at the stars. While we're out there, I hope you won't laugh, but I'm probably going to tell you I'm falling in love with you and that I want to make love with you and then if you let me, I’m going to pick you up. I'm going to carry you into my bedroom and throw you on my bed.”

“Without reservations? You won't be picturing my father with some kind of huge blood stained sword hanging over your head?”

“Without any reservations and bloody swords. Not at all. Just pick you up, throw you on that bed, and honestly, I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to whisper all the wrong lyrics to you with every kiss. You’re going to laugh every time I'm wrong, but that's OK. I don't care because all I care about is you.”

“So what are you waiting for? Drive faster!”

When they got to Jon's apartment building and pulled in the parking garage Sansa still had her hand on Jon's. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Sansa let him lift her out of the Jeep and into his arms. With every step, Jon kissed a different spot. Once upstairs, in the huge apartment on the top floor, he carried her out onto the terrace where the stars hung in the dome of the sky like glittering Christmas lights.

“Do you really care about the stars?”

“I do, but not tonight. There is only one thing I want and it's not another water. I want you. Fuck the stars, they will be there tomorrow night.”

Jon did exactly what he had described. He carried her through the apartment, not even bothering to flick on any lights. He opened his door with his foot and walked toward the bed.

“You aren't kidding.”

“You know I wasn't.”

“So throw me on the bed. Make love to me, no matter whose daughter I am. Just make love to me.”

Jon didn't throw Sansa down on the bed. He placed her on her feet in front of it and they both watched each other begin to remove their clothes. Jon took his T shirt off over his head in one pull. Sansa kicked her shoes off and pulled her T shirt off as well. She was wearing a pink lace and satin bra. When she looked up, Jon's grey eyes are on her.

“Let me help you with those skinny jeans of yours and then you can peel mine off me.”

“I would love nothing better.”

She unzipped his pants and started to push them down. She was watching him. The pants fell to the ground and Sansa could see through his underwear that he was rock solid again.

“OK my girl, your turn.”

He pulled her to him and unzipped her pants. She started to wiggle out of them.

“No let me. Get on the bed and I'm going to peel those pants off you. In fact, I'm going to peel them off you with my teeth.”

Sansa giggled a bit, in anticipation. She liked Jon unbound and focused only on her. Jon bent over her and hooked a finger in one of the loops of her jeans. He kissed her hip just above her jeans, then took the pants in his teeth and pulled them down with a low growl.

“Here, they're really tight. Let me help you.”

“I know the’re really tight. Why do you think I had such a hard-on when you were dancing up against me? You knew it was going to happen.”

“Why do you think I was doing it? You think you're the only one that's been crazy all week? Do you think you're the only one whose logically ordered mind was thrown into total chaos?”

“By the gods, you are beautiful. You are in my bed and all I want to do is make love with you.”

Jon climbed onto the bed with Sansa. He yanked his underwear off and tossed them. Sansa had already unclasped her bra in the front. Her breasts were tantalizing. Jon didn't know what to do first.

“Come here.” she said and reached for his dark curls.

She pulled his mouth down to hers in an urgent kiss. This was going so fast, but they couldn't help it. They were both hungry. Hungry like they had been starving for years for the touch of a lover.

“I hope this isn't your favorite thong because it’s in my way.”

“I don't care. Rip it off.” she said and he did.

Jon couldn't wait another moment to enter her. He reached down and found her cunt was already wet and waiting.  His fingers flicked playfully at her clit.

“All of my love, all of my love. All of my love to you,”

There was no more waiting, not for either of them. Jon kissed Sansa hard, taking her mouth as he thrust into her. She did gasp, just like in the movies. That only excited him even more. He thrust his penis deep into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to move together in a rhythm they both found easily. This was the first time they were making love and they both wanted to memorize every second. He wished he could take her slowly, but there was no way. She wished he would fuck her hard into the sheets. In the high heat of passion, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her as far as he would go. Suddenly, it was perfect and they were in harmony. She called his name into his lips. He called her name as his tongue flicked at each of her nipples to make them harder. He repeated her name over and over and over like a mantra, like a prayer. Sansa could feel the beginning of her orgasm deep within her.

“Jon, you have to come with me.”

“I will.”

He stopped for a second and just looked into her deep ocean blue eyes with his storm grey eyes. He willingly let himself drown in her. 

“Sansa, come with me.”

He gripped her harder and the two of them began with an urgency of his thrusting into her cunt and her opening and opening and engulfing him until there was no separation between them. They exploded one into the other, over and over like a supernova expanding to create their own universe.

“All of my love, all of my heart, all of my soul to you.”


	10. Bacon and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's for breakfast????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be desert.
> 
> Sorry if my smut is too poetic.....it's kind of related to my obsession with fucking in space/time and falling into black holes. Nothing too strange.

Bacon and Eggs

 

1\. Bacon

 

Sansa woke up slowly to the sound of drenching rain and the smell of bacon. It took her eyes a moment to focus and her brain kicked. You may ask yourself how did I get here? But she knew exactly how she got there. _Jon. Jon in the kitchen cooking breakfast? Really?_ She sat up and looked around for her clothes. They were scattered everywhere. Much to her surprise there was a navy blue bathrobe laid across the edge of the bed. The bacon was enticing and they had not eaten since dinner last evening. She hoped she could find her way to the kitchen. She got up and put on the robe. It smelled like Jon, Terre de Hermes. Sansa ran her fingers through her tangled hair and then gave up. She began to walk down a sleek hallway toward the smell of breakfast. Much to her delight, Jon was at the stove wearing just black running shorts. His chest was bare and his abs cut more than Sansa had ever seen, even on the models in her anatomical drawing classes. They used to make her blush. The sight of Jon just made her blood rush hot to her cunt.

"Hey, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I was trying to be quiet and let you sleep."

"It was the bacon."

“You must be hungry. We were a bit a…… enthusiastic last night.”

“I don’t believe enthusiastic even comes close, Jon.” 

"Do you want orange juice? It's fresh.”

“Yes, I would, thank you, while I search for a better adjective.”

“And if you don’t find a better adjective?”

“Then we’ll just have to do it again, until we come up with the right word.” 

Sansa laughed as she walked over to Jon and put her arms around his waist as he worked at the stove. She breathed into his neck and felt the warm skin of his back against her. 

“Exuberant, explosive, unparalleled, incomparable?”

“Careful this pan is hot,” 

“Not as hot as you.” she continued.

“Now, now. Breakfast first, then will you will be my desert? Do you want to just eat here?”

“I hate crumbs in bed. They stick to my butt.”

Sansa released Jon reluctantly. She walked around the counter and sat on one of the stools at the black granite counter watching him plate the bacon and scrambled eggs, then pour the juice. The kitchen was large and bright. Very black, white and steel. Windows opened onto a garden space and she could see buildings rise around them. Since they had arrived in the dark, Sansa wasn’t sure exactly where she was. As she looked around, she realized it must be a loft downtown.

“How did you know scrambled?”

“I guessed and there’s some cheddar cheese mixed in.” Jon continued all the while smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

“My father told you? No, I can’t imagine that you had the conversation ‘what should I feed your daughter after I've fucked her all night long?’ No, that wouldn't go over well.”

“See that’s when, I have an existential crisis…..”

“Over the eggs?

“Over you and how I want to be all over you.” 

Jon came around the counter and put the plate in front of her from behind. He pulled back her hair and began to nip at her ear and slowly trace around it with kiss after tiny kiss toward her neck. Sansa turned to him and entwined her arms around his neck so they could kiss and kiss and kiss, lips searching for words that don't exist in any language beyond touch, skin to skin.  She turned away from her plate. Jon began to lift her from the stool and in his haste his elbow caught the full plate and sent to cascading to the floor. Eggs and bacon everywhere on the kitchen tile. Somehow the stoneware plate upended itself and only chipped at the edges.

“If you don’t eat your breakfast, you can't have any desert.” reminded Sansa when flying food got their attention. “I don’t care. Right here in my breakfast, fuck me here.”

Her robe fell away as he carefully laid her on the floor amid the splatter of food. Sansa reached up and yanked his running shorts down. Jon knelt in the profusion of scrambled eggs on the floor. He didn’t care either. Sansa parted her legs and he eased himself on top of her. 

“I can see that you’re ready for breakfast.”

“I’m more than ready, I’m ravenous .”

Jon couldn’t resist touching her first. He ran his fingertips from the hollow of her throat down the most immaculate valley between her breasts where he began to kiss. Each caress making her nipples harden with desire. 

“Jon right here, take me now, right here on the floor.” 

 

2\. Eggs

 

Sansa lay on the floor on top of Jon’s blue robe. Jon was unable to resist her request. The eggs were in her hair that lay on the floor. His fingers traced across her slender collar bones, down her throat to that perfect place between her breasts. He kissed her to worship every curve and plane of her. 

“I want you here, I want you there, I want you everywhere. I will eat scrambled eggs from your red hair. I want to eat you everywhere.” 

“Ok Dr. Seuss, Fuck me here, fuck me there, fuck me everywhere! Now!”

Jon continued to kiss down the length of Sansa’s stomach inch by inch. His lips dragged along her smooth skin sending sparks to every nerve ending culminating in her center. Her heart beat racing wildly with each caress. His hands traced an alphabet along her sides, thumbs inscribing his name on each hip bone. _I want you to be mine….mine._ Her breath came ragged with need. Sansa’s fingers combed through his hair and caught in his tangled curls.

“Please, now, Jon.”

“I want it to be perfect for you.”

“It is. As long as you don’t stop.”

“I may never stop.”

Jon ran one hand down her thigh and found her cunt. Sansa’s hips arched up into his fingers and he found her clit. Hot, wet, opening for him. His penis ached to enter her. Again, there was no waiting. No ability to memorialize the moment. He took a deep breath and thrust into her with one purpose. To find the absolute geometric intersection of her orgasm and his dick making it happen. He was being pulled into her, that magnetic pull stronger, even now. Their bodies locked in a rhythm neither of them could escape. Gravity, spiraling desire like an infinite loop. Over and over he plunged deeper and deeper as she opened for him. Yet her cunt held him tightly unwilling to let go. Sansa’s breaths quickened and he felt her orgasm beginning in her core muscles and wanting to radiate outward. She clung to him hard, as if clinging could save her. She was lost to his passion, his need. Their mutual desire to possess each other completely without saying a word. He knew. She knew. They were lost in each other. As she moved, the eggs crumbled and scattered like tiny galaxies. On the floor, in her hair. Jon pulled her up toward his chest so that he could rush into her. Sansa moaned as their lips met and their tongues sought each other furiously. Eggs flew into the air as her hair tossed around them both. When their lips parted to draw breath, their eyes opening to each other, flashed, locked and they fell. Willingly and overcome.

“I can feel you trembling. Don’t hold back. Fall, fall into me.”

“Come with me, come wild, come now. Come into me until there is no mortal space between us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write in an intuitive manner and allow the characters to take the lead. I also write by dictation during my terribly long daily commute and then edit. Please read and enjoy. Please leave comments. Thanks for reading. Chapter Two is happening now. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read The Elements Entwine.(I had to create a new lady to love)!!! There is more to come there as well.


End file.
